Secrets Unearthed
by Shadena
Summary: When Inuyasha finally becomes an adult, the quest for the jewel shards is momentairly postpond. However he soon finds himself on another quest, to find out who is brother really is and the mystery behind that room.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope that you find it interesting. I don't have a beta so if you find grammar mistakes and such let me know so I can fix them. Also don't forget to review. I'm always interested in hearing what you think and ideas for the furture of this story.

* * *

The morning light brushed the earth shedding its' pale hues of pinks and yellows across the lily pad pounds and the grassy hills still damp with the morning dew. The air fresh and crisp, the song birds flew sprouting their early morning tune. The base of a frog echoed in return and the accent of a jumping fish all of which was disgruntled by a group of early morning travelers. A band of misfits formed together by only the humor of fate.

Things were a bit different this morning of all morning for this little group. While yes, they always tended to set out earlier then perhaps most of them would like, though later than some, they all seemed on edge. Which one could easily conclude was seemingly uncalled for when considering the kind of day they resided in. The grim lines on their faces seemed as if they would be more at home, in a war torn village than the small piece of paradise that they had unnoticeably been trudging through.

A white haired youth dressed completely in red, his feet free of any constriction that could possible protect his feet from sharp rocks or any misgivings the ground could offer, walked in the lead, stopping ever so often, the puppy ears that rested on top of his head swiveling and twitching and his nose jerking about very much like an apprehensive dog in new and potentially dangerous territory. The group seemed to wait patiently every time this was done and only preceded further when nonverbal consent was given.

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice filtered into the swiveling white furred ears, causing the red cladded youth to turn his attentions to a girl dressed in a green and white school uniform. The skirt hiked impossibly short showing off her long legs, her hands gripping the shoulder straps of her back pack. "How close are we?"

Golden eyes looked away from her and looked back into the direction they were heading. "Not too far." He said. He was going off his memory alone of the place they were heading to. He hadn't been there since he had been a pup, the home of his father and now his brother. He was beginning to question his own sanity about going back though. Sure it was his right to be recognized by the Inu clan as his father's son and an heir, and sure it was a great way to sock to Sesshomaru who had to be the one to recognize him in front of everyone, now that he was officially an adult and his father had been dead for a long time. It was still nerve racking to be traveling so deeply into his brother's territory. He wouldn't put it past the bastard to have plotted some sort of assassination scheme which was why everyone was so on edge.

Inuyasha started walking again the other five following after him. "Look." He said when he got to the top of a hill that over looked the home he had been born in. The group crowded around him a see at the home of Inuyasha's deceased father.

The impressive structure stood next to the ocean. A large stone wall separated the castle from it, but it didn't stop the salt heavy waters from licking up the sides of the stone walls as if trying to unsuccessfully climb its way up into it. A morning mist blanketed the area making parts a bit difficult to see but also giving it an almost mystical aura. A large grey stone wall encircled the outer most part of the castle and the heavy looking gate seemed to be uninviting at best. Above the stone walls a few leafy trees swayed in the wind but oddly it did nothing to brighten the grayness the stone walls projected or perhaps it was knowledge of who the man that lived behind these walls was. Behind the gate and walls were towers with roofs that curled upwards like the fable grin of Persian cat. The strategic placement of these towers behind the walls lent itself to believe that these were to be added to the defense of the castle, perhaps guard towers.

In the center of all this stood the largest structure, supporting many curved roofs. It was grey much like the stone walls, but perhaps it had once been white and the wind and rain had changed its' color to the present state. Inuyasha seemed to remember it being white at any point.

The grandiose of the castle was lost on the group as their attention was quickly diverted by a rustle in the bushes behind them. Turning quickly the all went into their unique defensive stances just in time to see a large fanged mouth of a snake jumping out at them. Miroku, the pony tailed monk, was ready to use his staff but Inuyasha jumped in from behind him and made a slash at the over grown snake. The agility of the snake proved to be great as it twisted and wrapped itself around the white haired half demon's arm. Inuyasha bared his fangs as he felt the large snake start to squeeze his arm staring into the red eyes of the demon snake. He raised his other clawed hand to tear through it but was beaten to the task as a yellow flash of light sliced through severing the snakes head from the rest of its' body. It started Inuyasha, having not expected that and felt the rest of it body loosen its' hold on his arm and drop to the floor.

He looked over behind his group and saw none other than his brother, standing taller than the others much like the middle structure did among the walls and towers. A growl erupted from his throat upon seeing him, "what the hell are you doing here bastard?" He demanded from his older half sibling.

Sesshomaru wasn't at all put out by his brother's tone, or word choice, having had expected it. "Do not take your inability to take care of a mere nuisance out on me, half breed." An underlining tone that suggested that Sesshomaru was also poking at how a half breed like him had managed to live long enough to see this day.

Inuyasha, wither or not he picked up on that, felt his pride being attacked and bristled further. "I could have handled it myself." He declared.

Sesshomaru didn't look convinced, "I had wondered if you were even going to make it, after all it has been some time since you became an adult." Again another underlining attack, this one on his primarily human living group. Everyone seemed to pick up on it as they stiffened further, knowing that it wouldn't take much effort for Sesshomaru to end their lives right then and there. They were certainly at a disadvantage when it came to him, though Inuyasha had proved more than once that he was capable of standing up against him. Sesshomaru carried around the testament to that or rather, he had lost something to that testament.

"Well we're here now." The half demon snapped not able to think of a good defense for his human counterparts. It was true they slowed him down but it meant little to him compared to what he has gained by having them around.

"Hn." Was all that was offered in return as Sesshomaru turned around and started walking back to the castle. The band of misfits looked at one another before following after him, Inuyasha in the back watching Sesshomaru intently least he need to defend his clan.

As they arrived to the castle gats a crane youkai met them at the gate. He was very tall and had an unusually long neck, it was perhaps two inches longer then a normal human's would be. His skin and hair were extraordinarily pale, a sharp contrast to his small dark eyes that were above his sharp nose and pinched mouth. The crane youkai bowed deeply to them as they passed through the gate.

Sesshomaru hardly gave them time to take in the sights from inside the gate as he led them directly to the main castle. Once inside a woman was there to greet them. She was an elderly woman and obviously human for youkais do not age to that point. Her wiry gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She bowed deeply to them.

"Please follow me, I will show you each to your rooms, if it so pleases you, Inuyasha-sama." Inuyasha nodded for her to precede not noticing Sesshomaru leaving the group too into the fact that Sesshomaru had a human woman working for his brother in the castle. They followed the old woman down several halls passing by several servants on the way. Inuyasha picked up on something though. The old lady was very different from the other servants, other than the fact that she was the only human servant here. It was her eyes. The other servants' eyes were dull and lifeless and yet her's held a deep joy that only a woman of several years could have.

Kagome seemed to find the woman fascinating as well. She piped the first question. "ummm…excuse me what is your name?"

A raspy voice escaped the old woman, "I fear that I barely remember it, I have not heard it spoken in so long. My name is Sayaka."

The group murmured pleasantries to her and Sayaka smiled at it. She then stopped in front of a door. "This will be the ladies' room." She slid the door open and the girls stepped inside of the room. Shippo went to follow but was held back. "This is the ladies' room." She stressed at him gently. Sayaka redirected the little fox with a gentle hand to the room across the hall. "This is your room, little one." Sayaka signaled to Inuyasha and Miroku to enter as well indicating that this was also their room.

"Ah, there you are." The sound of Sayaka's voice brought their attention back to her. "This is Shinji." Sayaka indicated to the adolescent fox, whom had been waiting patiently in the corner. Everything about him seemed dull, from his green eyes, to the scruff red hair to even his gray haori. It was very unlike Shippo or any fox they had ever met. "If it so pleases you, Inuyasha-sama, Shinji will serve the three of you for the duration of your stay." Inuyasha again just nodded as he scrutinized the young fox as the fox in questioned bowed. He didn't even know foxes could be 'tamed' in such a way. It seemed very wrong. Sayaka went on, "Please make yourselves at home. You may explore the castle rounds if you wish, however please do not force yourself into any locked rooms."

"Where did my brother go?" Came Inuyasha's gruff demand.

Sayaka didn't seem put out by his tone "He will send for you when he is ready." She said instead of answering his question directly. She then bowed and disappeared behind the door leaving Shinji behind. Shinji went and sat in a corner making himself part of the wall.

Miroku was looking at a scroll hanging on the wall when he noticed Inuyasha leaving. "Oi, Inuyasha, where are you going?" he asked.

"What's it to you, Monk? I'm just going for a walk." The he slide the door closed behind him not bothering to wait for the other male's response. The castle had changed very little since had last been there. Not that he minded, it was kind of comforting. The same paintings hung on the walls but the wooden floors that he recalled had always been bare now had a black rug running the length of the hall. The half breed padded down the hall slowly reliving memories of his short childhood.

His ears perked up upon hearing a tune, a simple little melody though he wasn't familiar with it himself. He followed after the sound to find its' source. He was lead to a door that was partially opened. He peeked in trying to see if someone was in there but couldn't tell. He opened it further and hesitantly stepped into the room. He slowly took the room in, it reminded him of Kagome's. There was a permanent bed rather than a futon that could be easily stored when not in use. A cherry wooded dresser and a stone fire place it was on the mantel of the fireplace that it seemed the music was coming from. A small statue of two horses, a big and little one each having a horn growing out of its' head was twisting around he watched it curiously for a bit before going over there and picking it up and watched the base to continue to move. He stopped the base from moving and the music stopped, he released the base and it started up again.

He turned back to the room and looked around a bit more. A cherry wood night stand and book shelf with many books, most of which he couldn't read. The floor wasn't tatami mats either rather hard wood. What was a room like this doing in Sesshomaru's place? He turned back to the little music statue that had stopped playing its' tune. He saw movement upward and his eyes flickered up to the mirror. And saw someone in the room next to him and turned to see who had snuck up on him. Nobody was there though. He looked around and sniffed trying to find who had been there and looked back in the mirror to still see no one there. Confused he decided to leave and get the others to come and look at the room to see what they would make of it.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Again don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your ideas of where this should go.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two. I thank all of those that are reading this story so far. If you have any ideas or find corrections that need to be made let me know. I'm trying to keep up with the mystery thing, but since I don't read mysteries myself I find it difficult and it takes a lot of thought, and careful wording. I'm trying to expand my writing though, which is why I'm doing this. For those of you that are reading this, I thank you and look to you for assistance to help better my writing.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the room he was to be sharing with Miroku and Shippo however it proved to be empty. His attention was dragged across the hall. His bare feet padded over there and he slid the door open, not bothering with what Kagome called 'common curtsy' how do you knock on this particular doors anyways? The solid ones she had in her house he could understand, but these were not them. He was them presented a scene of the group sitting around sipping tea, all of them staring at him before turning back to their conversation. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in irritation at being dismissed so easily. "Oi," He growled getting their attention like he wanted, "I found something weird." He was looking at Kagome primarily.

"What is it?" She asked feeling like he was telling her specifically. However Inuyasha didn't answer instead turned to leave the room, obviously expecting them to follow. Without further question they got up to follow the half demon curiously.

They followed him down the hall a ways before he stopped and put his hand on door and went to slid it open only to find it wouldn't budge. As if he didn't believe he yanked on it harder, still it did not move. The group started to look at one another wondering what was going on. Inuyasha put his foot on the frame and went to pull with all his strength and still it didn't budge. "I was just in there a moment ago!" He growled at it and turned to look at the humans only to find them not there anymore. "Hey!" He shouted and went after them down the hall.

The group was heading back to their room to hopefully get back before the tea became cold. "We were told not to try and force ourselves in any locked room." Kagome said flatly to Inuyasha, seeming to sense him behind them.

"It wasn't locked just a moment ago!" He said frustrated. "It looked kind of like Kagome's room in the future." That caused everyone to stop and turn to look at him.

"My room?" Kagome piped up.

"Feh, it's not your room, it just kinda looks like it. It had the same kind of bed that you have but bigger. There were those strange closets with the covered shelves in them." Kagome got a confused look on her face at this so Inuyasha went to explain it further. "Ya know , the thing you place and underwear in."

Her eyes widened, "What are you doing going through my drawers!" She demanded

"Uh, I wasn't well…just that once, cause I wanted to," "Inuyasha sit!" he was cut off from his defense upon feeling the effects of the prayer beads around his neck as they dragged him to the ground. Smacking face first into the ground always hurt, but he was starting to get use to it. Was that a bad thing?

He pulled his head up and glared at her the moment he could. "What was that for, wench?" He growled.

"For being a pervert! How could snoop through my drawers like that!" she demanded angry.

"Feh, not like there was anything interesting in them." He muttered.

"Sit!" She shouted again.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, maybe we should focus on what Inuyasha said that he saw."

"Huh?" She looked a bit taken back and nodded her head in agreement. She felt slightly embarrassed over her reaction, but opted to ignore it. After all Inuyasha deserved it for being so perverted. "Oh right. So, you were saying that there's furniture in there that is from my time?"

Inuyasha pulled himself up and sat cross legged. "Yeah." He rubbed his head a bit.

"That is rather strange, how would he have gotten such furniture?" He asked aloud.

Sango looked just as confused. "Is there someone or…was there someone here like Kagome?" She asked.

"Pft, let's hope not." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome shot him a glare but decided not to open her mouth least she sit him again. Miroku jumped in. "It is possible, Inuyasha. To say that Kagome has been and will be the only person to ever jump across times would be rather presumptuous."

"So you're saying that there's someone here from Kagome's time." Sango asked Miroku.

"Was, I don't believe this person is still here."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because of the way we are looked at by the other servants. I can only assume that Sayaka is the only non demon here which would explain why they all seem content to stare and why she is referred to as 'human'." They all started to contemplate this observation, before Sango spoke up.

"Is this really any of our business though?" she asked. There wasn't an automatic answer for that one. None of them knew, was it their business?

"How about we go back to our tea before it cools too much to drink it?" Miroku suggested. Everyone agreed almost grateful for the suggestion though they hadn't come to a decision.

Inuyasha lagged behind as they headed back. He was still deep in thought over what he saw and what he thought he saw.

Sesshomaru sat on his low desk, it was made wide enough so he could sit cross legged at it and his long legs wouldn't be cramped under it, which was the problem he had from most tables he had come in contact with. It was at time frustrating that humans and demons alike didn't to make things to 'fit' people. He dipped his brush into the black ink and let the excess drip off before putting it down on the paper, and writing out his name with practiced east while being careful not to stain his sleeve. He smelt his brother coming before he even heard his footsteps. Then heard the door slide open but not shut, and knew his brother was in his office. Still he did not look up but dipped the brush back in the ink and allowed the excess to drip off, before placing it on the paper and dragging it across the paper. Knowingly ticking off the impatient hanyou, he could almost see his white brow ticking in suppressed anger. It was just far too easy to get to him. With grace he laid the brush onto the rest and looked up into the golden eyes of his younger half sibling. "You almost didn't make it here." He spoke finally.

That was the straw the broke the camel's back and he watched as his brother's face turned a bright red nearly matching his clothes. "What the hell was that bastard?" Inuyasha demanded his feet moved apart and his hands hooked as if ready for a fight.

Sesshomaru wasn't interested in a fight in his own home, he knew firsthand how destructive their fights could be and did not relish the thought of that happening here, no matter how much he detested his brother. "I will not be fighting you here." He informed him, knowing that his brother did not share in his hesitation. The brat would fly off the handle whenever the mood suited him, he was so undisciplined. Inuyasha seemed to relax at this, and thus Sesshomaru continued on. "I trust you find accommodations acceptable."

A throaty growl emerged. "I don't need pleasantries from you." Apparently, somehow, that had offended him. It was a harmless question.

"Hmm." He picked up his brush again, and went back to signing things, not speaking for a moment, but just before Inuyasha was about to spazz out he spoke, "The ceremony lasts for three days, on the third day the finalization will occur."

"This must be killing you huh?" He smirked at his brother feeling like he had one over on him.

Sesshomaru looked up audacity that Inuyasha would even think that he could 'get to him' was ridiculous. He was nothing but mud on the bottom of his shoe irritating at best, but is worthless and can simply be washed away. Now if only Inuyasha wasn't so damn stubborn and would learn his place. "Hardly." He picked up a pile of papers, "Read these carefully. It's how everything will play out. You only speak the lines I have given you."

Inuyasha took the papers and turned on his heel. "feh." He then went to storm out of the room again not closing the door. He was such a rude individual. Sesshomaru had to get up himself and close it.

Inuyasha went back to the room and stared at the door for a moment and went to open it to find it locked still. He frowned and turned to leave, when his ear twitched when he heard humming. It was the same song that music spinning thing did but it was human rather than the trinket. He turned back to look at the door and sniffed a bit, but he didn't smell anything. He moved cautiously towards the door again. He put his hand on it and went to open it but it didn't move. It was still locked. The humming continued though. "Oi! Who's in there?" He asked. The humming didn't stop but nor did the door unlock. "Oi!" He yelled again.

"Do you need something, Inuyasha-sama?" Sayaka asked suddenly behind him and it startled him. How had she gotten behind him without him noticing?

"Who's in this room?" He asked.

Sayaka looked at the door. "No one should be in there, only my Lord as the key to get in there."

"Someone is humming in there."

Sayaka looked at him strangely "Humming?"

"Yes, can't you hear it?" He heard it just fine.

She seemed to look worried. "Maybe you should lay down for a moment?"

"Are you deaf you old bat, there is someone in that room and she's humming. "

"I'm sorry sir, but I really don't hear anything, and no one has been in that room for many, many years, since I was very young. My Lord has the key to it and no one knows where he keeps it."

Inuyasha frowned. "Who's room was this?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, it's been so long."

"I'll find someone who does know." he stomped away.

* * *

This is the end of chapter two, I hope you won't by pass the reviewing part, it really helps me out a lot to hear your comments. What you like or don't like, or wish I would do. This is unfamiliar territory for me so I'd love your feedback.


End file.
